mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skipper733/MLN Elves
Old shop talk has been archived. MLN Elves now sell sprite art! it now only costs 1 millstone! by harvester TeKno list of people bought from us. *Joeman200 *German77 *skullkeepa14 *samdo994 *boidoh *leinardosmith. *TeKno *Rondio *drone7133 *PaulTheWall1995 *drogdo9 *denholm1999 *Legoguy1866 *FreddyderHamster Copy this with the items you want And will return you're cost. Copy this code to the bottom in the talk secession to get you're items. Fixed Archive It worked Yay. I fixed it. -- 00:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks!-- 00:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I added the store talk stuff and a news bar. Also I plan to make my 2,000 edit here! -- 00:12, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Well I hope you do it!-- 00:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :ME too We could be 2000 edit buddys.-- 00:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) You already have 2000 edits. -- 00:35, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Oh sorry I put it wrong, Any way I'm almost at 3000 edits... just about 400 edits to go...-- 00:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Wow you should have a Rfa!-- 14:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Just because he has alot of total edits doesn't mean he has alot of mainspace edits. Also just because you edit alot doesn't mean you would be a good admin. -- 22:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Good leinardo, And he's right there is alot of qualities to be and admin And I don't have most of em.-- 13:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :I don't have any of those qualites.-- 00:25, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Cool A new talk!-- 00:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah! and I was already on it but Leinardo beat me to it.-- 00:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yeh... Hehe -- 00:06, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Cool.-- 00:09, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah.... As a reward Leinardo will receive one of my fighters in the upcoming tournament-- 00:11, September 21, 2009 (UTC) What is that a best bee? -- 00:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :check :)-- 00:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey I'm going to make my 600th edit here.-- 14:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) So far I'm making my 592nd edit.-- 14:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome!-- 21:02, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Oops I didn't do it here. 700 will be here!-- 20:58, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :okay.-- 20:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Well we both didn't make it.(Leinoadio).-- 21:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Oh well :).-- 21:01, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Neb I get 5 nebs for ordering here. And also when can we do that neb thing where you block and I click? -- 00:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Soon.-- 21:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) 2000 Say hey to Mr. 2000 edits!!! Sorry this wasn't my 2000 edit but very close. I was editing my user page and when I checked I had 2000 edits! Sorry well... Anyway I can put the 2000th edit award on my page! -- 08:03, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Good job!!!-- 13:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) beavers can i get 100 bevers please--Denholm1999 (talk) 10:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 :Yep That would be 50 clicks. what do you need them for?-- 13:22, September 22, 2009 (UTC) it is just for a module i am trying to make you only need 10 but it is so i can make lots and lots, also i am only rank 2 so it i will have to do it over two days is that ok--Denholm1999 (talk) 07:12, September 23, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 Yeah Okay 100 beavers comin up.-- 13:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) thanks--Denholm1999 (talk) 09:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999 :No problemo.-- 13:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Order 1 Phantom Orchird and one Dino Scale.-- 00:05, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Comin up.-- 02:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) How many clicks?-- 22:37, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :7 clicks.(To my lightworm.-- 23:17, September 23, 2009 (UTC)) need now I need them now please hurry I have already given you the clicks!-- 00:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :I will send em right away!-- 02:49, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Done.-- 02:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) need more can I have 10 elemental winds hurry thats 20 clicks right?-- 23:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :On my light worm i'll send you de elementals.-- 13:08, September 25, 2009 (UTC) 700 I am making my 677th edit and 700 WILL be here.-- 18:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks I'll make my 3000 edit on your page i hope.-- 18:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Cool!-- 18:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :700 here i am! This is my 700th edit!-- 12:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :awesome! I have 2,882 edits right now.-- 13:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Wow great job!-- 21:38, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah and now I'm going to have 2900 edits in a sec.-- 21:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah really close.-- 21:41, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Help Want me to delete all of the PaultheWall stuff?-- 21:42, September 29, 2009 (UTC) No leave it. If he wants to come back it will be alot easier for him. -- 22:41, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I know he won't come back he deleted his account.-- 00:22, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I know but he could make another one. -- 01:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :true also I still want people to know he existed in the system.-- 13:22, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :True.-- 00:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Suport Want me to support your store?-- 00:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. thanks,-- 13:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :No problem!(I'll put it up now.)-- 22:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::fine with me.-- 22:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Curcuit Boards I would like to buy 2 curcuit boards. Plus, it's my birthday!-- 22:36, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Happy birthday!!! You get 2 circuit boards free! Consider it a gift from us!-- 22:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks!-- 23:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::No problem, come back again ;P-- 13:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I would like 3 circuit boards. jelozier is my MLN user name 800 800 here I am! 800 right here!-- 00:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Good job! :)-- 01:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Now I'm past 900. :)-- 21:35, October 12, 2009 (UTC) *Beep* I need to come here more often-- 21:32, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :It would be appreciated :)-- 21:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Nastajia12 please do not use that word again. -- 12:25, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes it is not nice.-- 01:20, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : I don't see how its not nice but its not a good word to use :|.-- 14:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : It's not nice because she is basiclly saying f***.-- 14:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :: Really? Hang on....-- 14:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::She is not saying .... Um That other word, but she is on the other hand saying another term for um well... D**** witch is used to express annoyance. Don't worry I'll tell her.-- 14:57, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Gems skipper i need alot of gems i can pay you with clicks 22:13, October 6, 2009 (UTC)mail47 :okay It can be done. I can't tell you the exact number of cliks. contact me when I'm active we will give you the clicks. oh and a hint for rank 5: harvest lots of green bricks.-- 01:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Shield of Strength Is there a shield of strength available? If there is, then I would like to buy one for 200 'clicks with a 20 nail tip.-- 03:27, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sure! but you may need to wait a bit I have 12 green bricks... 0 totemic animals and 0 elements i have only 10 totemic parts. I will through in a free neb for the delay.-- 15:02, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ok I'll click.-- 20:42, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Sprite Art I make sprite art now only ten clicks on my electric dam module.Bionicle images only(for now).- 19:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Okay.... -- 23:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Whats Sprite art?Mlnuser002 (talk) 03:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) hey! hey skiper! i was on dracus's page, and turns out that he put away his elemental moudules, and you havent sent me any more elements. whats up with that? i need nails, pies and gypsum really bad skipper can you send me some 17:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC)mail47 :Sorry i've been inactive. and i don't know about dracus i haven't seen him very much I think he may have quite (not much activity). Also (a trick to use is :Make another account on MLN and do the block and click with yourself, And come on lots of people here have done it, Besides; Sockpuppeting counts here not on the actual MLN place. And i will help you with your click factor.... when i can.-- 19:18, October 31, 2009 (UTC) 82 Nails I want 82 nail for 82 Clicks-- 16:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ; tell me when clicked.-- 00 :11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) On which module? :The light worm please. your nails shall be sent.-- 01:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) clicked-- 13:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) jonathan_fay hello i want to get a plumbers permit for 85 click please tell me what to click i am Jonathan_fay on MLN 85 clicks on skipper733's Lightworm module befriend skipper733 if you haven't. Vulture5510 (talk) 00:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC) hello i am now done clicking and i have asked to be your freind i am so happy that you got back to me so quickly i really need it because i do not have a gallery photo Thank you. Your order is pending with the manager I will maybe be able to hand over your order today or tomarrow. It depends on how fast the manager will respond so rest assured! Vulture5510 (talk) 00:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) This is taking some time please give the manager a few days since the permit is hard to obtain. Vulture5510 (talk) 21:50, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I will take the order. I will send it tomorrow. -- 07:09, November 13, 2009 (UTC) fluffy94 can i get 20 worker bees. Please. What should i click? Click 20 times on my lightworm module. And send me FR. -- 04:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Done. Thanks! Did I send you it yet?? -- 19:31, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Thanks! i need my order fast can i have 450 hit singles LEGO ID:Lpchester9 :Sorry for the late reply but my waiters aren't really doing anything for some reason-- 16:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Memoblock2960 (Sorry! I put it in the wrong talkpage! ':() Can I have: ( Can I have it half price? 18th November is my birthday! I've put the prices in half price: 2 circuit boards 15 clicks 20 tires 50 clicks 10 engines 25 clicks Total= 90 clicks. I'll try to pay this as soon as possible! Note: The Circuit Boards are my gift to koda_21 ! I owe much to him! You shouldn't have! You are so kind! Please accept a little gift from me... lion81: order Lion81 (talk) 08:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply but my waiters aren't really doing anything for some reason.-- 16:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi its ok, if possible I would like to add 5 pipes to my order. I just need to know who to friend, and what and how many times to click. Lion81 (talk) 20:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :sorry nastajia12 would have been considered but she's handling another trade for the inconvenience please pend me as a friend... also tell me what your username is so i can send you a free item.-- 21:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, my MLN user name is lion81. Lion81 (talk) 16:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC) I don't need the pipes anymore, just the loose sparks. Lion81 (talk) 19:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Cancel my order Lion81 (talk) 17:48, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Permits, Please! I would like one Foundation permit, please. My MLN username is slepice, and I can give you 40 clicks a day. Mlnuser001 :Sorry for the late reply but my waiters aren't really doing anything for some reason-- 16:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I want:1 electrical permit. I give: 85 clicks. My MLN user name is jelozier, 15:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Fluffy94: My Dam Would you do clicks on my Dam with Treason Beavers? How many clicks each? ---(Fluffy94) 04:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) P.S. The shops current Talk-Page has the this is an archive message on it. LOL :Sorry for the late reply but my waiters aren't really doing anything for some reason-- 16:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Muffler I need a muffler for use in the future.Total the clicks please.My MLN user is Hank3887. :Sorry for the late reply but my waiters aren't really doing anything for some reason-- 16:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Grey Bricks can you put me in your symbiosis module Skipper733 i give you 20 Click per day until my grey bricks 50 -- (verrell123) (talk) (Agent's Clan) 03:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) gypsum I am Ronaldo23 and Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 23:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) (Flamethrower13) :Sorry for the late reply but my waiters aren't really doing anything for some reason-- 16:56, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Can I change it to 20 pipe? For 400 clicks.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 17:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : sure just befriend my retired friend nastajia12 she's here right now so she can help you. Does she know this, I am pending.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 18:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) : yeah hang on i'm calling her... yep she agreed shes blockng and leaving you on apparently.-- 18:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) O.K.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 19:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Order cancled.Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 17:52, December 25, 2009 (UTC) UH Your page is a bit messed up (your shop). The monaco sidebar is over part of your shop/ -- 17:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Can I support your store?-- 17:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Of course! thanks.-- 18:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Selling I'll give you 25 Hypnotis machines for 2 stolen data crystals. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] :sorry i don't have 2 stolen data crystals :(-- 17:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a totemic animal for like, 50 Hypnotis machines? --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Stolen Data Crystals. Hmmm... 21:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) 25 Hypnotis machines for a totemic turtle. Wow you appear to have tons of hypnosis machines. 21:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I got tons of orange bricks. I used to have 8000! Now only around 2000. Holy! I have 1 right now how long did you take on rank 5? 21:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) About 5 months since I was inactive. Amazing. 21:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea, whatever. Can I get this? Can I (that is if you are still active) get 1 of each Totemic Animal?-- 00:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I am one of his workers and I will take your order to a worker-Leinardosmith. If you know his MLN username do not click until I vertify him. When you see a message on this section please pay for the clicks. 15:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) hey it is me again. DO NOT click leinardo's module! I tried contacting skipper but he is away from the wiki. You may drop your order and if you are patient you may stay with the order. 20:21, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Official MLN Market Rebirth Flame and I (and possibly joeman, plus a littler shop owner) are joining to form a new official mlnmarket and would like to know if your famous store would like to join. Don't feel obligated-We have enough high-rank stuff. 22:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Legoguy1866 Retired from MLN and gave me his account. Please accept our above offer. : huh? who are you? :|-- 15:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind i won't be back to know... well maybe... hmmmm...Will see...-- 15:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Support your store? Can I support your store? 02:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :sure...-- 15:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Could I get one of each bionicle spear fragment rybo9Rybo9 (talk) 22:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ? is this store still open? It will be off the shopnav until you open it or reply me-- 18:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC)